


It has to be you

by Dreamers_den



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, NaNoWriMo, Wordcount: 100, it has to be you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: 100 words about the scene between Dumbledore and Newt where Dumbledore refuses to fight Grindelwald. Just because I always wanted to try writing 100-words story.





	It has to be you

He knows it´s selfish and probably cowardly, but he can´t bring himself to face the man he used to know. The memories are too painful. Let someone else be the hero. 

The knock on the door interrupts his thoughts and he automatically exclaims “come in!”

It´s Newt and he demands to know why Dumbledore sent for him, why should he fight the dark wizard. He´s no auror. No fighter. “Dumbledore, why can´t you go?”

With heavy heart, he looks at younger man over his glasses. “I cannot move against Grindelwald. It has to be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first attempt at 100-words story, because 100 words always felt like too few to me. What´s your opinion about such stories?


End file.
